youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Caution Graves
Graves This lovely girl was born on April 17, 2011 in the Graves pack. Her parents were Nicolette and Reth, and she had two siblings, a sister, Masquerade, and a brother, Exordium. Caution, a young female, was driven here into Yellowstone by the strength of her own desires and hidden motives. She was originally from a small pack whose territory remained on the very outskirts of the mountains, far from the beautiful valley of Sough Creek. The small wolf grew up with the constant trials and hardships of the wolf's life outside of the Valley in a pack containing her mother, father, and two siblings. Often times, she was required to take care of herself, for her parents needed to work together to find food for their three pups; As they began to actually grow into teenagers, Caution and her sister became the ones who always caused the trouble, from startling a local herd of caribou into a stampede or wandering far from the pack territory for a few days at a time. This eventually led to her removal from her parents' pack, as one day, it went too far and her brother, Exordium, was killed in the adventure. This scarred poor Caution and her love for excitement was diminished. Masquerade didn't join in the flight of Caution as she was chased off the pack lands, instead a few months later she left to follow in Caution's footsteps. Loner At the start of a new year, at the age of one and a few halves, Caution wandered far and wide. She didn't really know what she was searching for, but, inside, a constant drive kept her paws moving. She continued onward, never relaxing enough to catch a breather or to find another pack. The girl was wary of nearly everything that had a heartbeat. After a few weeks her overall health began to diminish, the bones of her rib cage could be clearly seen and her features became thin and angular. She traveled alone, until happening upon a small patrol led by a old black male under the title of Youssarian. The first encounter was neither hostile nor friendly, instead she was treated with disinterest. So, weak Caution, being under extreme pressure of her hunger, decided to make a break into the land of Young Ones, as the patrol became bored and left her. Driving towards a scent, she soon realized that her nose led her directly to Animal and Amber. Discovering the trap she put herself in, she submitted to the patrol. Youssarian then allowed her to come into the pack, giving her the pack scent, thus ending the life of a loner for Caution. Even though she enjoyed it for what it was, being a loner wasn't very exciting for Caution, as there wasn't anyone to attach with and feel connections. Young Ones Caution was welcomed into the Young Ones at the perfect time, as Baker's, Animal's, and Amber's pups were born and ready to come out of the den with wide blue eyes. Caution appointed herself as the playmate and soon was frolicking with the whole pack. Later, a grey hued wolf, under the name of Ash, demanded submission from her, and after a few brief tense moments she decided to submit to the higher rank. After a while, he left the girl alone, more interested in establishing a tenser relationship with Youssarian, who, in response, chose to ignore the younger male. Later that evening, Youssarian was found dead and Ash took his position as alpha. It took a few days for Caution to accept the new leader, however the fact was she soon realized that she had no other choice. Later, Caution found that Ash had allowed a few more members into the pack, Angerona being one of them. She felt that Angerona was rather submissive, so she ignored her at first. The days continued to go by and at one point Caution awoke to find that Ash was doing a terrible job at protecting the rendezvous site, as there was multiple scents of strangers wolves about. Angerona had gotten herself in a mix up with one of the strangers, and of course being a submissive creature, the girl ran with the other wolf following a few steps behind. Caution stepped forward and took an aggressive stance towards the foreign wolf, known as Mist. Mist turned and ran with both Caution and Amber chasing her off. Caution's hard work of protecting the pack eventually paid off and she took a higher ranking in the pack, becoming the female beta. She immediately did her part with her new status. Caution chased out all intruders to be spotted and didn't allow the omega to get out of line during feedings. Caution was showing much dominant behavior towards the other pack members, she noticed Amber and her disability; blindness. Caution kept this in mind and when the time was right attacked the alpha. Unfortunately for the alpha, Amber, she was stubborn and would not give up, leading to her death. Caution became alpha female in the Young Ones pack and constantly kept the other females in line. Later, Caution went into heat and started to wander off further from the pack, 'tracking' rabbits. However, Ash caught on rather quickly and during one of her hunts, he purposely scared off her rabbit. He then proceeded to get her to play, which Caution obliged and they wrestled for a few moments. After bonding, the pair mated and was able to get tied. They had 'relations' on other separate accounts as well. Caution was forced to deal with a stubborn newcomer known as Autumn. Autumn was defiant with the breeding rights and constantly looked for mates outside and inside the pack. Caution would always try to fend the rovers away, but Autumn continued to act defiantly. In one incident, Autumn would wander off from the pack to catch a rover's attention, only to have Fang follow her. Fang clearly was expecting a behavior that for once Autumn would not give in to. He tried desperately to get Autumn's attention. The two were later caught by both of the alphas and Fang was attacked by Ash. Autumn tried to sneak away, but Caution followed her, not tolerating this kind of behavior, wanting submission. She attacked the pale black wolf, but Autumn refused to submit, leading to her death. Fall came and a wolf known as Mist joined, having been lucky for being the alpha male's sister. A female named Maybelline was beat because she had mated with a rover, who got serious injuries. Mist witnessed Caution's wrath, yet she mated with Aurinko, though she didn't get a punishment as cruel as Maybelline. Caution soon went into heat and wandered away from the pack on purpose. Ash followed, and there she allowed stuff to happen. Spring came and Mist aborted her litter. Caution gave birth to two dead pups and, sadly, died after they were born. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Graves Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters